


The Dark Depths

by Sonikku0691



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku0691/pseuds/Sonikku0691
Summary: Agent 75 (Robin Rellen) found himself at Cap'n Cuttlefish's cabin after he fell to save his archrival Hawkeye. During his fall, he developed a traumatized fear of the dark void.





	The Dark Depths

“Hawkeye!” Ryen woke up in cold sweat, and he was breathing heavily while his eyes darted around the room as he sat up.

“Easy there Robin,” a voice spoke, “Hawkeye’s safe; don't worry.” It was Cap'n Cuttlefish, and he was standing beside the bed. Cuttlefish was relieved that his agent was alright.

As the Inkling got his bearings, he stared at the old cephalopod and asked, “Cap’n… how did I end up here?”

He remembered he had a duel with his rival, Hawkeye, and it was a grueling match and neither sides were giving up. Ryen begged him to stop, but his enemy ignored his plea and kept going until he lost his footing on the edge of the building. The blue Inkling jumped after him without any hesitation, and then… everything turned black.

The last thing he felt… was fear.

“Can’t say for sure,” Cuttlefish responded, “I found ya outside my cabin, and Agents 1 and 2 were gettin’ their tentacles tangled over ya. Had to calm ‘em down a bit before they head back to Inkopolis.”

“I… see…” the young Inkling responded before he laid back down.

“Take a week off, my boy,” the old Inkling announced, “You need to recover before heading back out to fight the Octarians again. Rest up, Ryen.” He didn’t give Ryen a chance to speak as he left.

“A week off…” Ryen repeated. It wouldn’t be that bad since he had plans with his friends next week to go to the amusement park. Still… he couldn’t get the darkness out of his head, and it made his heart jumped. He rolled to his side then curled into a ball.

Tears were welling up in his eyes and his lower lip quivered. “I could’ve died…” He mumbled, holding back his tears. Unnecessary scenarios were playing inside his head, and he just wanted them to stop.

What the hell happened while he and Hawkeye were falling into the dark depths? That thought alone scared him.

He couldn’t hold his tears back anymore and started crying. If he did die, how would his family and friends react? They would be devastated, especially Trent and Lydia. What about his grandfather? His grandfather loved him when he hatched from his egg, and he raised him while his parents were busy. Ryen dying so early… his grandfather would maybe die from a broken heart.

“Please stop…” He sobbed, “Just… leave me… alone…”

Ryen cried himself to sleep and woke up an hour later. He thanked Cap’n Cuttlefish for taking care of him and then headed back to Inkopolis to go home.

He stayed in his room for the rest of the day, crying.


End file.
